Love You: The Beginning
by n1nA
Summary: So to those that read my lemon, Love You, this is the prologue. Basically how Derek and Chloe became friends with benefits and such. Rating upped to M... it has started!
1. Prequel Prologue

**Heyy pepolz~  
A lot of you followed my one-shot Love You and I didn't want to dissapoint so I made a prologue...  
That and I'm thinking of making it a series leading up to that point because a friend of mine kept on suggesting to make it a series...  
READ ON!**

* * *

**Prologue**

For years since her mother passed away, Chloe and her father, Steve Saunders move from city to city because of his job...

Until they moved to Buffalo.

Chloe applied to A.R. Gurney high school, but not like any other high school, it is an art school that most top consecutives in the showbiz business graduated.

She plans on being a screenwriter when she grows up and possibly a director someday.

"Chloe? Hun? You ready?" Her dad called from the living room.

They're currently living at a two-floor house plus the basement, a guest room at the bottom floor and two at the top floor.

"Coming dad! I'm almost done!" She called back. Chloe has strawberry-blonde hair, layered, with red streaks on various places to make herself look a bit older. Because of her baby face and small figure, she is often identified as an elementary school student.

She packed the last of her notebooks and other necessities in her bag. She put her bag on her shoulder and left her room.

She greeted her dad with a kiss on the cheek. "What's for breakfast?" She asked.

Steve put his newspaper down and smiled at his daughter, "The usual. Pancakes in waffle form."

Chloe rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. She went to the kitchen, grabbed a plate and filled it with a stack of pancakes, butter at the top, smothered with maple syrup.

She sat down and contentedly ate her breakfast.

"You excited for your first day?" Her dad asked.

"Oh fwose..." She mumbled. She swallowed her waffles and said again, "Of course. Who wouldn't be excited to go to one of the best - and I mean the best - school in all of North America?"

"Okay, calm down sweetie." He grabbed his car keys, "Come on, I'll drive you to school."

"But don't you need to go to work soon?"

"Yes, but I want to spend as much time wit you as I can. My next job is in a few weeks and it's in Syracuse."

Chloe's heart sank. She loved her dad dearly but the constant moving and jobs on other cities, sometimes countries, makes her wish sometimes that her mom could still be alive so she isn't so lonely most of the time.

"So am I going with you?" And to another school? She added in her mind.

Steve shook his head, "No honey, you're staying here. Ever since you learned about A.R. Gurney you've been wanting to go there so, I wouldn't take you with me."

Chloe smiled, a big bright smile and hugged her dad. "So I could stay in one school until I graduate?" Steve nodded, Chloe squealed, "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She let go of him then added, "I could have long term friends, and I don't have to worry about moving 'til after senior year." She squealed again.

Steve smiled sweetly at his daughter, "Glad you like the idea."

"But you'll visit. Right?" Chloe asked. Hoping that she'll see her dad soon after he leave.

"Of course honey." He looked at his watch, "We'd better get going now Chloe, you don't want to be late for the first day of school."

"Okay." She grabbed her bag from the floor, which fell when she was squealing for joy. "Let's go!"

Both father and daughter left the house and drove to A.R. Gurney.

* * *

"Are you kids excited for the new school year?" Kit asked to his two sons and daughter. Kit looked out the living room window to see his neighbours driving away. "Looks like the neighbours left, shouldn't you three be hurrying up?"

"We would dad, but Tori's taking so freaking long." Simon said.

"Now, now, Simon, be nice. I know you two don't get along but... be nice."

"Tell that to her. Sheesh."

"You both take long. I don't see why you need thirty minutes getting dressed for school." A gruff voice said from the kitchen.

A feminine voice answered the boy's unasked question, "It's to make yourself look presentable, neanderthal, and not like you who looks like you just crawled out of bed."

"Like I need your opinion, Tori." He glared at her and she did the same.

"Tori! You know that Derek has different tastes than you and Simon, and please you three, no fighting for a change. It's too early for this." Kit demanded.

Kit motioned them out the door, they did. Derek sat at the back while Simon and Tori fight for the passenger side. Simon won. Tori, ever grudgingly, sat at the backseat beside Derek and behind Kit, Simon wouldn't want her behind him anyway.

With final reassurances that the three teens have everything they needed, Kit started the car and drove towards A.R. Gurney high school.

* * *

**Yah! It's short! But it will get longer...  
Now does anyone know how to get a new sub category for books because I want to upload my Gemini Bites fanfic  
R&R**


	2. First Day

**Second chapter done! Sorry for any wrong spelling/grammar and the sort... I didn't edit it.  
I also apologize for the lack of Derek x Chloe moments in this chapter, the next chapter will be better and the fluff will start**

**Read on!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Steve dropped Chloe at the front of the school. Chloe got out and is about to close the door when her father spoke.

"You sure you got everything, hun?" He asked.

"I'm sure dad. I'll see ya. I've got my schedule here, see?" Steve smiled and waved to his daughter. Chloe closed the door and turned to her school.

_Inhale. Exhale. I can do this. This is just like all the other schools, except I'll be here for all my high school years._ She thought.

Chloe went inside to find a lot of students her age or older loitering around. Her first priority is finding her locker. She looked at the paper se was holding. The school sent her her schedule and everything through mail.

It took a couple minutes but she finally found it. She put her notebooks inside only leaving one in her bag.

The bell rang. Chloe closed her locker and heads for class. She turns around and bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Chloe said.

The guy she bumped has short blonde spiky hair, brown almond eyes, and looks to be asian. He was playing on his iPod and wasn't paying attention to his surroundings.

He waved it off and smiled, Chloe blushed. "No need for apologies. I wasn't looking where I'm going. Should've known better than playing games in a crowded hallway."

"Sorry again." And with that, Chloe ran off to her class.

Chloe found her class not too far from her locker and took the only free seats at the front.

_People really likes the back_. She thought. She sat at the middle front of the class.

She looked around the class to see it full, the only seats available are the two beside her. There's some that doesn't care and carelessly listening to music, some are writing, some are talking to friends, and some are even making out.

The second bell rang and Chloe faced the front of the class. The door opened and the boy she bumped into earlier came in, nose glued to his iPod. He walked towards the seat next to her to reveal another person behind him. The person is tall and buff with shaggy black hair and green eyes.

He looked from the blonde boy to Chloe. He walked towards her and she gulped at how tall he is.

"Move." He said. His voice was deep, she noticed.

Chloe was confused, "W-What?" She asked, clearly intimidated by the hulking figure in front of her.

"I said -" but he was interrupted by the blonde boy beside her.

"Aw c'mon! I needed just one more move!" He exclaimed. He felt eyes on him to see Chloe and the dark haired boy looking at him. He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed, "Sorry. Got hooked in a game." He looks at Chloe and his eyes widened. "Ah! Your the girl from earlier!" He said pointing at her.

"U-umm... Y-yes?" She stammered.

"How do you do?" He asked. He finally looked at the hulking figure in front of Chloe. "Aren't you gonna sit bro?"

The black haired guy crossed his arms, "Trying to. She won't move." He said looking at Chloe.

"C'mon bro. She got here first. Now look, you got her scared."

Chloe's eyes widened to see that her hands are shaking. The guy in front of her intimidated her, for some reason.

The class door suddenly opened with a bang, which surprised a lot of the students. Their teacher came in, sweating buckets and obviously winded. He has messy brown hair, glasses, and freckles across his nose. His clothes are messed up from his rush towards the classroom.

He tiredly walked to the front of the class and spotted the guy in front of Chloe. "Why won't you sit down, son."

"I would if she moves." He said bluntly.

"C'mon Derek. There's a seat beside her, it won't make a difference." The blonde boy said.

"But-" Derek was interrupted by the teacher.

"Just sit down. I don't have the energy for this right now." The teacher said. Derek sighed deeply and complied. The teacher lazily walked to his desk.

Derek sat beside Chloe, clearly not happy.

"So everyone, welcome to freshmen year!" Everyone cheered except for Chloe and Derek. "I'm Mr. Wiles, your English and home room teacher for the semester. Now, attendance." He said. He looked at his desk to see everything there, except the attendance sheet.

The door opened and a female teacher entered holding the attendance sheet. "Mr. Wiles. You dropped your attendance sheet in the hallway." She said.

"Oh thank you, Ms. Martinez. I don't know what I would do without you." Mr. Wiles said rubbing the back of his head with a slight blush.

Ms. Martinez blushed and brushed her hair behind her ear, "Oh, well, you're welcome." She giggled then left, but not without giving Mr. Wiles a lingering look.

"Okay, for attendance." Mr. Wiles called out names. Chloe found out that the blonde boy's name is Simon Bae. "Chloe Saunders." Chloe's deep in thought and didn't even hear her teacher the first time. "Is there a Chloe Saunders here?" He asked again.

"Here!" She shouted and raised her hand.

"Next time, Ms. Saunders, please listen to your name." The class snickered.

Chloe blushed and said, "Y-Yes sir."

Mr. Wiles finished with the attendance and said, "Since this your first day of high school, I'll have you guys talk amongst yourselves." Students started chattering almost immediately.

"Your name's Chloe, right?" Simon asked. Chloe turned to him an nodded.

"My name's Simon, and the rude guy over there's Derek. We're brothers."

Chloe looked between the two boys and could not see a single similarity. "Brothers?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Derek rumbled, "identical twins." Chloe flushed scarlet.

Simon snickered, "Don't mind him, he's always like that." He said then added, "He's extra crabby 'cuz you took his favourite seat."

"Favourite seat?" Chloe asked.

"The middle of the first row. Don't know why, but he likes that spot."

Chloe giggled. She took a deep breath and exhaled. She turned to Derek, who has his chin on his hand. "Hi." No answer. "Derek?" He gave her a side glance, then back to the front of the class. "S-Sorry if I t-took your seat. We can switch... If you w ant."

Derek grunted, "It's fine. You already sat on it." Chloe flinched at his tone and turned to the front of the class.

Chloe took out her notebook and a pen. She writes this encounter as a movie script.

She's only been writing for at least five minutes when Simon shouted again, "Oh come on! Only one more friggin' move!"

"You're still stuck?" Chloe turned to her other side to see Derek looking at his brother.

"Yeah! This stupid game won't let me finish this goddamn level!"

"I told you if you need help, just ask me." Derek held out his hand across Chloe towards his brother. Chloe stiffens at the closeness if his arm to her.

It's always been awkward for Chloe whenever she goes to a new school, and A. R. Gurney is no different. She's shy and socially awkward and never takes the first move.

Simon sighs and hands his iPod to his brother, "You know what? I don't care anymore." Derek takes it. He only has the device for a few minutes and hands it back to Simon. "What!? How could... But you... And I... Ugh!" He exclaimed and slumped his head on his desk.

"Yeah. Your welcome." He said.

_These guys are weird_, Chloe thought.

The bell rang soon after and Chloe hastily left.

* * *

Derek and Simon left as the bell rang. Simon kept on pestering Derek on how he finished the level so quickly.

"Come on, bro. Just tell me! How'd you get it so fast? It's the freaking thirty-eighth level of Candy Crush!"

"I just played it and I finished it. End of story." He replied. Derek went inside his next class. "I'll see ya."

"Yeah. See ya."

Simon walks to his next period. He got there no problem and sees that Tori is in this class.

_Great_, he thought, _the witch is here._

He also found Chloe talking to Liz, Tori's friend since elementary school.

Chloe's sitting behind Liz and Tori is on Liz's right, there's an open seat next to Liz so Simon sat there.

Liz saw him and brightened, "Hey, Simon. Been a while."

Simon smiled at her, "What're you talking about? I just saw you yesterday."

Liz laughed, "Oh, right." She laughed again.

"Okay love birds. Stop with the PDA, it makes me wanna lose my breakfast." Tori piped in. Simon glared at her, Liz blushed.

"You guys are dating? Wow." Chloe said.

Liz blushed more and cried, "N-No! We're-We're just friends!"

Tori scoffed and crossed her arms, "Uh-huh. Sure you are."

"Shut up bitch!" Simon sneered. Tori glared at him.

"_You_ shut up 4 inch!"

Simon reddened, "I'm not a four, I'm an eight! Take that!" Tori laughed out loud, both Chloe and Liz blushed tomato red. Simon was confused of their actions then thought of what he just said. He blushed a deep red color, "You got it wrong! Ugh, I'm not supposed to say that! Tori stop laughing!" He yelled.

"How would. You even. Know!?" She laughed louder. Chloe started giggling a bit and Liz is holding her laughter in. "Oh! My stomach hurts!"

Simon put his head in his arms and groaned. The three girls laughed and their teacher came in. She saw the commotion that the three girls are creating and cleared her throat. Chloe, Tori, and Liz stopped laughing, though still red in the face.

Their teacher crossed her arms, "Now what would be so funny that you have to cause a commotion in _my _classroom?"

Liz spoke, "N-Nothing Miss Carmen. Nothing at all." She giggled.

"Well. Ms. Delaney, I did not expect to see you here. And I see you are still with Ms. Enwright." she sneered. Miss Carmen is a middle aged woman, at least on her early or late fifties. She has brown wiry hair that she keeps in a bun, wired glasses, and a pointed nose. She looks like one of those strict teachers in the cartoons.

"Good to see you too, Ms. C." Tori said.

Chloe tapped Liz on the shoulder and she turned around. "How do you know her?" she asked.

"Who? Miss Carmen?" Chloe nodded. "Well, she used to teach at our middle school but quit because of something that Tori did. It was funny when she freaked out." Liz started giggling.

Miss Carmen starts talking, "Now. As you all know this is writing class. We will indulge deeply into different personalities of others to better accommodate with difficult characters in, for example, a play. Now assume that you are a shy author that do not know anything about a wild characteristic, you will need to associate with a person of the same character to better understand your characters train of thought. And with that said we will start with a small project." The class groaned.

"It's the first day of school! Why should we already have homework!?" Tori shouted. Miss Carmen gave her a leveled stare.

"Were you not listening, Ms. Enwright?" she asked coolly. "It is to be able to better understand a different personality. For example, you and Ms. Delaney over there. And so I will be choosing your partners." Miss Carmen grouped the class. Tori got partnered with Chloe and Liz is partnered with Simon.

After Miss Carmen announced the groups she let the class discuss amongst themselves and the fact that this project must be done in two weeks with at least two pages of how 'you and your partner's personalities clash and coincide.'

The class ended and Chloe found that her next few classes she doesn't have with her new found friends. During lunch, Chloe found herself being pulled by Liz to the lunch line. They talked for a bit about their classes. They got their lunch, paid, and Liz leading Chloe towards a table. Chloe was unsure if it was okay to sit with people that is obviously lifelong friends.

"Are you sure it's okay, Liz?" Chloe asked.

"What's okay?"

"To sit with you and Tori. I mean, you two are really close and I'm sure I won't be good company."

Liz turned to face her, "Of course it's okay. We're friends now, aren't we?"

Chloe's unsure. She really didn't need to have friends in her previous schools due to their constant moving. Suddenly staying in a school until graduation is extremely new to her.

"I-I guess so."

"Your not sure?" Liz sounded disappointed.

_Maybe it's okay to have a friend. I would be here for four years._ Chloe thought.

Chloe shook her head. "We're friends. That I'm sure." Chloe smiled at Liz who smiled in return. They walked towards the table where three people are sitting at. Tori is sitting on one side, Simon on the other, and the third person made her steps freeze.

She saw the boy from her first period class.

* * *

**I apologize for those who's reading Forgotten, I have writers block and can't think of anything to write  
If you have any ideas for that story, please either PM me or send a review**

**And speaking of review... R&R pepolz~!  
And good night!**


	3. Before the M

**This is the _real _Chapter 2  
The M stuff will start next chapter or maybe the one after but it will be soon, that I'm sure of...  
And WOW 17 followers in only 2 chapters? You people really like your lemon-ness!  
And so it begins!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It took Chloe a few moments to compose herself, and to snap back to reality. She was intimidated since she saw him this morning for no apparent reason. His entire being intrigued her that it scares her. Up until this morning the only thing that ever intrigued her are movies and their detail – and the fact that Simon couldn't let go of his iPod.

"Chloe, you okay?" Liz asked, concern ebbed on her voice.

Chloe looked at her and nodded her head, not sure if her voice came back the same time as her thoughts.

Liz sat next to Tori and Chloe on the other. _And in front of him_, she thought.

Derek was silently eating away his lunch not caring about the people around him. The sudden movement in front of him made him look up to see Chloe sitting down, unsure if it was okay to sit in front him.

Derek turned to Tori and Liz, "Why is she here?" he asked.

Tori gave him a glare that he matched effortlessly, "It's called being nice, neanderthal, something you should do."

Simon burst out laughing earning him stares from his lunch mates. "Sorry, sorry. The fact that Tori says that she's 'nice' is just too damn funny." He said, air quoting the word to prove his point.

Tori threw him a disgusted look and ignored him. She turned to Chloe to see that she barely touched her lunch. "I know its cafeteria food, Chloe, but it's edible. Which means you can eat it."

Chloe blushed. She didn't feel like eating because of, one, Derek keeps on staring at her, and two, she felt out of place with the people she's with. "S-Sorry." She stammered.

Tori looked at her confused and opened her mouth to talk, but Liz beat her to it, "What are you sorry for?"

Chloe shook her head, "I-It's n-nothing. So… umm… what do you guys have next?" she asked, changing the subject.

Simon, noticing how uncomfortable Chloe was, complied. "Well I have Arts next. You?"

"H-Health."

Derek flinched and asked, "Health?" she nodded, "I have that next." He said, voice low.

Chloe looked up at him and met his gaze, she dropped hers and asked, ever nervously, "W-Well… umm… m-maybe we c-could, umm, y-you know, g-go there tog-gether?"

Derek didn't say anything and kept on eating. Simon elbowed him on the arm, "What!?"

"Chloe asked you a question, bro. Did you even hear her?" he asked.

"Yah, I did." Derek turned to Chloe then continued eating, "And I don't really care." He said.

Simon shook his head, "In Derek talk, that means 'Sure.'"

That made Chloe smile and she eats her lunch. Tori looked between Chloe and Derek, then to Simon, then to Liz, then grinned, "Oooh, things are getting interesting."

"What are you talking about?" Liz asked, Tori only grinned at her.

"Oh, nothing." Tori stood up with her eaten lunch and threw it in the trash, Liz followed, pestering her to what it is she meant.

"And then there were three, but it will soon be two." Simon said - clearly sensing the atmosphere between the two- while standing up, "I'll see ya bro, bye Chloe." Simon left.

Chloe stood up with her lunch, Derek did the same. "Maybe we should go to class." She said. Both of them threw away their lunches and walked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

"Listen up, maggots! This is Health class! Meaning we teach you about health and how to be responsible with your bodies! Especially about how nowadays a lot of teenagers your age are getting pregnant because of something called sex! Do any of you know the safest way to not get pregnant!?" no one answered, "Anyone!? Thought so."

Chloe and Derek are currently in Health class, a classroom right beside the gym. Their teacher, Mr. Hunter, a big muscular man with a gym shirt on, a buzz cut, and a whistle around his neck, is the type of teacher that doesn't particularly like trouble making students.

A kid raised his hand. Mr. Hunter nodded his head at the kid, "Is it, use both birth control and condoms?" the class snickered.

Derek and Chloe are sitting next to each other with both different opinions on what's going on. Derek was bored and couldn't care less about this class, while Chloe is blushing furiously at the subject. She knew that the topic would come up but she didn't realize it would be on her first day.

Mr. Hunter blew his whistle and the class quieted down, "Not even close… uhh… what's your name?"

"Nate, sir." The boy said. He has red hair and freckles, a-not-all-that-muscular-guy, but not scrawny either.

"Well, _Nate_, not even close!" he bellowed, "The safest way of sex is to not have sex at all! Now I want all of you to close your eyes!" he ordered.

A kid from the back row asked, "Why?"

"Just do it!" the class closed their eyes. Mr. Hunter walked across the room, voice softening but still have that boom quality. "Now, I want you to raise your hand if you're in a relationship right now. Now don't worry about your fellow classmates knowing the answer to the questions I'm gonna ask you, I'm the only one who'll know. The only thing I want you to be is to be honest."

Less than half the class raised their hands. Mr. Hunter nodded in approval. "Now," he continued, "How many of you have had sex yet?" he asked. At least one or two of those in a relationship put down their hands only to be replaced by more than half the class raising their hands. Mr. Hunter made a 'tsk-tsk' noise. "Put your hands down." They did, "Now open your eyes."

The class opened their eyes. Mr. Hunter's commanding voice took over, "You all should be ashamed of yourselves! Having sex at a young age! Only at least five of you haven't done the deed yet!" Protests were heard from the class about the confidentiality of their answers. Mr. Hunter blew his whistle again, the class quieted down. "Now I said I won't reveal names, did I reveal names? I think not! All I said was _I _am the only one who'll know who is who."

The bell rang, much to Chloe's relief, and stood up. Derek put his book back in his bag and stood up as well. Both of them walked out of the classroom without another word.

The hallway is bustling with kids, both older and a bit younger, which makes Chloe be a step behind and almost got lost in the crowd when Derek grabbed her by the arm, not too tight, and put her behind him to keep her from being pushed around by the other kids.

From behind Chloe was blushing furiously, Derek leading up front. He turned a corner and she follows. Where he turned, Chloe noticed that there aren't as many students as it was on the hallway before. Derek turned to her, irritation clear on his face.

"Why are you following me?" he asked, voice low.

Chloe was shocked, she didn't know why she followed him, she just did, she didn't even know his next class, yet she followed him.

"S-Sorry. I-I'm… umm…" she stuttered. She looked up to see his irritated face and looked back down to the ground, "S-So… w-what's your… umm… n-next class?"

Derek gave her a leveled stare. He's been around Simon for as long as he can remember and he knows this reaction, he just didn't think it would be towards him. Never in his whole _life_, would he think that this would happen to him, where a girl is too flushed to talk to a guy.

Derek shook his head. There was no _way _a girl would look at him like that. _She's been like this since this morning. There's no way a girl like her would give me the time of day. _He thought.

"Drama. Why?"

Chloe's eyes widened and fiddled with the strap of her backpack. _Why am I being nervous? Get ahold of yourself Chloe!_ She chastised. She took a deep breath and exhaled. She looked up at Derek and felt the self-confidence drain out of her.

"W-Well, umm… d-do you want to, y-you know, w-walk there t-together?" she asked. Secretly hoping he'll say yes.

Derek shrugged, non-caring. "I guess." He pulled out his schedule from his back pocket and looked at the room. "Do you know where room 218 is?"

Chloe shook her head then looked at the room close to them and pointed at it. Derek looked back and face palms himself while muttering an 'Of course.'

They entered to see that they were the last to arrive. Both of them saw Simon, Liz, Tori, and another girl by the corner, they walked up to them.

The girl has long dark curls cascading down her back and tanned skin. "Well if it isn't Derek." She said. Chloe looked between the girl and Derek.

"Rae." he replied.

Simon looked at Chloe and motioned for her to come closer. "So, Ms. Saunders. You're probably wondering who she is, right?" Chloe nodded. "Her name's Rachelle Rogers, I met her during third period and she's pretty fun to be with. But with the way she greeted Derek, they must have known each other from way back."

Tori was grumbling at the side, arms crossed, clearly irritated at the new addition to their group, "I have her for fourth and she's a bitch. Thinking she's all that."

Rae, clearly hearing their conversation, wheeled at Tori, "Oh, did you say something _Victoria_? I'm a what?" she said, crossing her arms.

Tori faced Rae, clearly not intimidated by the girl, though there is no reason to be, they're both the same height.

"Clearly as I said, _Rachelle_, a bitch, or are you deaf too?"

As the two keep on firing at each other with insults, the others walked away not wanting to get involved with different reactions: Chloe doesn't want to get involved and wants the both of them to get along; Derek wants both of them to shut up; Simon both of them to shut up and get along, and; Liz wonders what they would be doing during class.

As soon as it began, the teacher enters and calls for the class to settle down. Tori and Rae keeps on glaring at each other while walking to where they would sit and ignored each other.

As the class ends, the rest of her classes were spent with Derek and occasionally with the others.

Wouldn't Chloe know that things would only escalate from there.

* * *

**Can't think of a different ending so here it is.  
Suggestions for 'themes' for the M stuff is welcome and will be used starting by Chapter 5 'cuz I have an idea on how the whole friends with benefits will fit  
But if you guys have anything in mind on how it'll happen then... suggest away!**

**Flames are welcome  
And so... R&R pepolz!**


	4. How it started

**Phew~! This chapter took me a long time to think about a plot for this chapter, though I did have a sort of vision for it, it's not really connected and now I finally connected the dots...**

**Summer school's finished! Ha ha! Finally!  
Apparently if you talk about poetry there's a chance that the poetry could be talking about a concubine! That made me laugh in class, apparently I was the only one who knew what a concubine was LOL! **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It's been a few weeks since Chloe entered A.R. Gurney high and things have been very well. Liz, Simon, Tori, Derek, and Rae, sort of, have become her friends and they hang out as much as possible. And it is also the time that Chloe's dad leave to go to his job in Syracuse. Her dad left this morning and gave her instructions on what to do, like he does every time he leaves her for work, but this time, it's a long term absence and gave her more instructions about the house and cooking.

Because he wouldn't be there to provide, Steve asked the neighbours to check up on Chloe once in a while, and by neighbours, he asked the Bae's.

Obviously Chloe was not okay with it, asking total strangers to check up on her, but the bigger problem was the hulking green eyed boy that lived with said family.

It's nighttime and Chloe just exited the convenience store to get a few things.

After Chloe got what she needed she headed out and turned a corner. She was almost to her neighbourhood when a guy stepped in front her and another behind. One was tall and lean with blond hair to his collar. He wore a plaid jacket and boots, and looked like he hadn't bothered with a razor in days. His companion was shorter and beefier, tanned with dark hair. He wore a leather jacket and sneakers.

"Hey there, cutie. Out alone?" The blonde guy asked. He wasn't drunk, Chloe could see that, didn't look too sane either. He has the look of a predator hunting. She's seen enough shows to know that.

He walked closer. Chloe isn't comfortable by how close he was getting to her. She wants to run but the other guy is blocking her way of escape. These guys also look like they could catch her no problem if she runs.

"Does it look like she has someone with her? Seriously Liam." The other guy said.

"Oh shut up, Ramon. I wanna have some fun." Liam said.

Now Chloe is scared. She has an idea of what kind of fun Liam is talking about, but she hopes that she is dead wrong.

"Are you sure? Isn't she a little too young for you?" Ramon said.

Liam only grinned, "I like them young."

Ramon rolled his eyes then sighed, "Fine, just don't make her scream. I don't wanna go back to the slammer."

"Whatever."

Liam grabbed Chloe's arm, which made her drop her groceries. Liam pushed her against the wall which made Chloe grunt and her back hurt. Liam grabbed her chest and Chloe let out a little squeak. Tears started to form but she didn't want them fall so she closed her eyes.

Liam kept on feeling her up when his hand suddenly started to go lower. Every passing second Chloe got more and more scared. When Liam's hand got too close in between her thighs, Chloe's hand – the one Liam isn't holding – grabbed his arm and tried to push him away, but he was too strong.

"Please… no." Chloe begged. "Please."

Liam laughed, "Stop?" he chuckled, "I don't think so cutie." He looked behind him at Ramon and motioned for him to go where he is. He implied. "Cover her mouth for me."

"Why?" he asked.

"You said you don't wanna go back to the slammer. So cover her mouth."

Ramon sighed and followed. Chloe tried her hardest to keep his hand away from her mouth but failed. Liam changed his hold and now he was holding both of Chloe's hands behind her back. Liam's other hand continued its travel and Chloe tried to scream, but was muffled by Ramon's hand.

He started cupping a feel at her chest, unable to resist the temptation of touching a girl's chest. Liam cupped Chloe between the thighs and started massaging it. Chloe whimpered and fought but the two men were too strong for her.

Liam moved her underwear to the side and started massaging her clit. Chloe's eyes snapped open and started fighting harder. Trying to let them lose their grip even the slightest.

They didn't.

"You might be hatin' this, cutie, but look at how wet you are." Liam said.

Liam inserted a finger and started pumping, his thumb massaging her clit.

Chloe never felt anything like it. She absolutely _hated _it. She always thought that she would be losing her virginity to a man that she dearly loved, not being raped behind a house with no one to hear her scream.

Liam kept pumping harder and faster, his fingers increasing intensity. Chloe's walls unwillingly closing on them. She can feel something build up inside her and from the disturbing things that she learned in health class, she knows she's close to cumming. She didn't want to, but apparently her body wants the release.

A stranger rounded a corner.

Liam went in deeper and Chloe, though unwilling, kept on moaning, louder and louder as if her body didn't listen to her anymore. She didn't like it. She knows she hates it, but her body has a different opinion.

The stranger could see a girl being raped by two grown men. A familiar blonde with tears running down her cheeks.

Chloe was close, she knows it. Maybe the release of her body will also be her release from the two strangers raping her.

The stranger only saw red and barreled towards the man clearly doing the most of the torture.

Chloe felt the fingers disappear and the pressure of the release stayed for a couple seconds, then disappeared along with the fingers.

Ramon was caught off guard and cursed. Liam was tackled by a muscular man and are now fighting. He let go of Chloe to help his companion.

Chloe sat on the ground and was in a daze. She was happy that it was over, but also a bit disappointed that her body never got the release it wanted. She can hear curses and, though not sure, something hitting another. There was a familiar figure among the scuffle but can't make any connection.

The stranger's fist hit Liam on the nose. Ramon tried to pull him back but he's unexpectedly stronger than he is.

Liam was mad. Boiling mad. He screamed and charged at the stranger, but the stranger was faster though. He caught Liam's fist and hit him again on the nose. Liam screamed again, not from anger, but from agony. He held his nose and tried stopping the blood flow but failed. The stranger turned to Ramon and charged at him.

Chloe could see Liam on the ground, blood pouring out of his broken nose and the stranger, who she thought looks a lot like Derek, was fighting Ramon. Ramon was losing, she could see that, and Derek just kept on char…

_Derek!? _Her mind screamed. She snapped out of her daze and saw that it really was Derek. She tried to stand, though a little wobbly, and succeeded. She could feel tears running down her cheeks, but this time, it's different. This time it was of deep gratitude.

Police sirens could be heard.

Ramon cursed and ran up to Liam, but not without Derek giving him a punch on the side of his face. Ramon got Liam to stand and they ran.

Derek ran up to Chloe and helped her stand upright. "You okay?" he asked, worry clearly ebbed on his voice. Chloe was shaking badly, he could tell.

Guns clicked and a bright light shone on their faces.

"Okay, son. Let go of her gently." The police officer said.

Derek was confused and so was Chloe.

"Why?" Derek asked.

"Let go of her gently, son."

Derek pulled Chloe up gently and make her gain footing. Once she has it he let go.

"Now I'm asking you to come here slowly."

A lady rounded a corner, probably the one who called the cops. "Where's the other one? I could've sworn I saw another one with him." She said.

"Do you have another person with you, son?" The cop asked. Chloe would've said something, but was still too shaken to form any words.

Derek then understood. The cop thought that he was the one who raped Chloe... well... attempted rape.

Derek would've laughed at this, if it weren't for the fact that he was about to get arrested for something he didn't do.

"No one was with me." He stated bluntly.

The lady didn't believe him and stepped forward, though not going further than the police man, and pointed an accusing finger at Derek, "Your lying. You and your blonde friend were _raping_ this girl!"

Chloe snapped out of her semi-tranced state - thanks to the lady's screeching - to see that the police man was walking closer and closer to Derek, gun still raised.

She jumped in front of Derek both arms raised in a defending position, "He didn't do anything to me! He protected me!"

Chloe was surprised at her outburst. Here she was, five foot nothing defending a guy who's more likely close to six feet. But what surprised her the most was that she didn't stutter. She just told an officer of the law to back off and didn't stutter.

The lady scooted forward a bit, and in a soothing manner came closer to Chloe, "Now hun. There's no point in protecting this criminal. There's a police officer here. You'll be safe." She said.

_This old bag doesn't when to give up_. Derek thought grimly. He was still pissed at the men that basically raped Chloe and was handing their asses to them when the police sirens broke up the fight.

Chloe was still defending Derek, showing no sign of putting down her guard. "He. Did not. Do. _Anything_!" She annunciated each word to prove her point, but the stranger didn't show any sign of giving up either.

"He might be the one who just stood there but that still didn't give him the right to be innocent to this whole escapade. So please, sweetie, just let the nice police man take the boy away." She said in a soothing manner.

The officer lowered his gun but not the flashlight. He looked at Chloe and asked, "Are you sure it wasn't him?"

"I'm positive." She said, sounding determined, which is really all the police man needed.

The police officer walked closer and Chloe looked nervous and Derek stiffened. The officer held out a hand, "Officer John 'Finn' Findlay. Sorry for the misunderstanding."

Chloe and Derek both looked at him oddly. The lady looked dumbfounded, like she couldn't believe that he would just let Derek get away.

"What!?" she shrieked. "Why would you let him go!? He practically _raped_ this poor girl! I don't think that you have the right to ju-"

"Ma'am!" Officer Finn bellowed, he turned to the lady, "_You _don't have the right to accuse an innocent boy just because you think that he looks like he would do anything wrong to this poor girl."

Derek put a hand to Chloe's shoulder, not averting his gaze from Officer Finn's figure. Chloe put her arms down back to her side and leaned back to Derek. He stiffened, not expecting the physical contact. He looked down to see that she was tired. Derek carried her bridal style, which surprised Chloe and made her shriek a little.

"See! See!? He's man-handling her!" The lady screamed, she grabbed Officer Finn by his shirt front and shook him a few times, "Why aren't you arresting him!? He's holding her against her will!"

Officer Finn rolled his eyes, "Ma'am, I would suggest you leave this matter alone unless _you _ would like to be arrested for assaulting an officer."

She quickly let go but still have that determined look in her eye. She glared at Derek as if saying, 'I don't believe you and will make you pay for hurting this poor girl.' and left.

Chloe snuggled deeper to Derek, enjoying his warmth. Derek looked down at Chloe sleeping soundly in his arms and relaxed. Officer Finn obviously seen the serene glow in Chloe's face and the obvious affection that Derek has for Chloe made him smile a little bit.

He walked back to his police van asking Derek if he and Chloe would like a ride, Derek agreed. Derek put Chloe behind the police car, her small stature making her fit no problem. Derek sat on the driver's side not really wanting to talk to Officer Finn but feels acknowledged to at least thank him, but before he could, Officer Finn asked about what happened.

Derek started from the beginning, from when Chloe's dad asked his family to look after Chloe and time skipped to what happened only a few minutes ago. He described the men as much as he could but because of his rage fueled ass kicking, he could only describe the basics. Officer Finn thanked Derek for the information and arrived at Chloe's doorstep. Derek took Chloe out of the backseat and carried her to her front door.

He took out his set of keys which consists of _his _house key and Chloe's. He opened the door, closed it behind him, and walked up the stairs to her bedroom. He laid her down on her bed gently and was about to leave when he felt a tug at his sleeve. He looked down to see Chloe's eyes a little bit opened to see a hint of her blue eyes.

"Derek?" she whispered. Derek lowered himself to the floor so he's face to face with her. "I feel weird." she said, "I don't know what it is but this is the first time that I felt like this."

Derek's confused. He doesn't know if Chloe was fully awake or only half-asleep, "What do you feel?" he asked.

She tugged more on his sleeve and he got closer, "Some sort of need. I don't know what it is but I feel like I want you. I want you to touch me, Derek."

* * *

**Ooooh... cliffy~  
I feel inspired and felt like writing nowadays and the earliest update will be in two days and the latest is this Saturday  
Hope you guys like where this is going  
How do you think Derek's gonna react? It may be kinda obvious but you could never tell :))**

**R&R**


	5. Forgive me?

**Yeah, procrastination! Sort of  
I started a few days ago and it took me a long time - well, at least three days - to think of an ending  
Warning: there may be a repeat in content and I apologize in advance...**

**And sooooo... here you go...  
Chapter 3 was changed a bit by the way, so that confusions on the time of when these all happened will be cleared up...**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Derek didn't know what to say. He's sure that Chloe's just half-asleep, but here's a girl who's basically inviting him to have sex, mix that with a teenage boy, there's bound to be war between the brain, heart, and body.

Derek patted Chloe on the head, "You're half-asleep, Chloe. You're probably tired. Just close your eyes."

Chloe shook her head, "I'm not, Derek," she sat up, not letting go of his sleeve, "I know what I want." She whispered.

She leans closer and Derek involuntarily does the same. Their lips barely touched when Derek pulled back. He wanted to kiss her, oh boy, does he want to kiss her, but he knows that she's been through a lot tonight, and being raped by two grown men most definitely traumatized her.

Without a second thought, Derek stood up so fast that Chloe let go of his sleeve and he left, making sure to lock the door behind him.

Chloe's face blushing furiously at what she has just done. Not only did she practically invited her best friend - and love interest, may I add - to have sex with her, she also can't believe that she was tempting him to agree and attempted to kiss him.

_What's going on with me? Why did I do that !?_ she screamed at herself. She took her blanket and laid down, putting the blanket over her head. "Derek..." She whispered before drifting off onto the darkness of sleep.

* * *

Derek came home and found Simon at the kitchen table drinking juice, what it was, Derek didn't care. He walked stealthily to not deal with his ever-so-perky brother, but Simon saw him at his peripheral.

Simon looked up, smiling broadly at his brother, Derek stopped in his tracks, gaze looking down, "Took ya long enough. Where's the-" Simon saw the confused look on Derek's face, a look that he doesn't see often on his stone-faced brother. "Something happen?"

Derek shook his head and continued walking to his bedroom with Simon hot on his heels. He's debating on whether to tell Simon or not, not really wanting his brother's reaction or opinion on the matter.

"Bro seriously, what's wrong?" Simon asked.

"Nothing." He said. He went inside his room and closed the door.

Derek plopped down on his back and groaned, hands on his head. He turns to his side and closed his eyes and whispered one last thing before he drifted off to sleep...

"Chloe."

* * *

The next few days were pretty awkward for Chloe and Derek. Chloe can't look Derek in the eye because she was ashamed of what she was trying to make him do the night before and, truth be told, she meant every word. Derek on the other hand is deliberately avoiding Chloe thinking that she would regain her senses if they spent a little time apart.

It was lunch and Liz, Tori, and Chloe were exiting the lunch line, food trays on their hands. They walked until they got to their table to see Simon and Derek already eating.

"Hello, ladies." Simon said then turned to Tori, "Tori."

Tori just smiled at him, clearly not amused, "Well," she said, sitting down, "If it isn't the supposed eight-inch." She giggled and so did Liz, who sat in front of Simon and Chloe beside Tori, who's sitting in front of Derek.

Simon's face went red, "Will you forget about that!?" He yelled.

"Nah. Too funny." She said smirking.

Liz was laughing too until she saw Chloe and Derek. She nudged Tori and motioned for her to lean a bit. "Do you think that Chloe and Derek are acting weird for a while now?"

"Nah. Derek's been acting weird since last night." Simon suddenly spoke from behind the girls making them shriek a little. Both Derek and Chloe looked over confused and Tori, Simon, and Liz only smiled at them. Chloe and Derek then, though by accident, looked at each other, blushed - especially Chloe - and resumed eating.

"They always talk, even though sometimes it's weird to listen to them." Tori said, then turned to Simon, "How did Neanderthal act last night?"

Simon went back to his seat and leaned back to think then leaned in again, "Well, he went home last night looking all depressed and confused." He said.

"Confused?" Both Tori and Liz said.

"I know right? I've never seen him confused. Ever."

"No not that!" Tori said, "Did he say about what?"

"Nope," he says popping the 'P', "just went straight to his room."

Tori crossed her arms, "Gee, that's _so_ helpful." She said sarcastically.

Derek, fed up with all the talking, stood up with his empty lunch, threw the leftovers in the trash, leaving Chloe to endure hearing about the very thing that she was trying to forget. Tori, Liz, and Simon only looked up at him confused and resumed their talking.

A few minutes passed and Chloe can't take it. She stood up and threw her half-eaten lunch away. Chloe exited the cafeteria to look for Derek. She rounded a corner to see him with Rae. She quickly stuck her back to the wall and peeked to see what was going on, not really able to hear them.

Chloe couldn't help feeling a stab of jealousy that hit her. Rae was clearly exasperated by the look on her face, hands on her hips. She walked away shaking her head. She passed Chloe, not even noticing that she was there.

Chloe stepped from the wall and approached Derek. He has his back turned so he didn't see her. She tapped him on the shoulder and he wheeled. Seeing Chloe he quickly turned again and started walking. Chloe, tired of being ignored, followed him, which isn't an odd thing since they have the same class after lunch.

Health class, and all the other afternoon classes, went and gone too fast in Derek's point of view, but it was agonizingly slow. The four teens met at the front of the school and started walking home, but not before saying goodbye to Liz.

Once they reached their homes, Chloe stopped Derek by the arm. "Derek will be home a little later, guys, I just need to talk to him."

Simon and Tori looked at each other, back to Chloe's smiling face, to Derek's rarely seen confused face, then back to each other and shrugged. They turned around and started walking back to their home without a single word.

Once they closed the door, Simon turned to Tori, "Think they'll make up?"

She rolled her eyes, "Please. It wouldn't surprise me if they started making out."

They both walked up to their rooms and waited.

Chloe then led Derek to her home. She closed the door behind them and walked to the living room to drop her backpack and walked straight to the kitchen.  
Derek did the same.

Chloe turned to him still forcing the smile on her face. "Want anything?" She asked.

Derek only crossed his arms, leaning against the counter. "An explanation would be nice."

Chloe frowned. She took an apple from the fruit bowl and walked back to the living room and sat on the couch. Derek followed but sat on the love seat, still waiting.

"Derek," she started, "what I said that night, I-I-I just want you to k-know that… umm… I… I'm sorry i-if what I said was a bit weird a-a-and… umm…"

Derek, clearly seeing that she's struggling to find words, spoke up, "It's fine. I was just surprised, that's all."

Chloe let out a small smile and walked up to Derek, leaving the apple on the couch untouched, and gave him a hug, Derek returned the hug. They part from each other and only left a breathe of a space between them.

Chloe looked directly at Derek's jade green orbs, and he looked back at her sapphire blue orbs. Chloe's eyes darted from his eyes to his lips, then back to his eyes. She leans closer, just to test his reaction, seeing as there wasn't, she leaned a little more until their lips touch.

Derek was still trying to wrap his mind around Chloe's actions. She was kissing him and he's not reacting. He saw her close her eyes and that made him do the same, teenage boy hormones taking control, and kissed her back.

It was a feral make out session and Chloe found herself straddling Derek's hips. Her hands playing with his hair, one of his hands on her waist and the other on her neck, to help deepen the kiss. Derek inserted his tongue on her welcoming mouth, not asking for permission knowing she would allow him anyway, and she does the same, battling for dominance.

They split apart, needing to breathe, and that's when Derek came to his senses. He stood up abruptly making Chloe fall from his lap.

He has his hand on his head, thinking about what just happened. "Derek…" he heard Chloe whisper weakly to find her on the floor, her arms keeping her up. He got to admit that the view wasn't bad, but the war inside him makes him feel torn.

"Don't do that!" he growled, then in a softer tone, "First, you basically invited me to have sex with you, then you do _this_!" he took a deep breathe and sighed, "Chloe, what's going on?"

Tears were welling up in her eyes knowing that she screwed up, again. "I-I don't know… I just… I just want you, Derek. I w-was serious t-that night. I w-wasn't half-as-sleep like you th-thought. A-And I don't r-regr-ret this." She said.

Derek felt a tug at his heart strings and felt bad. He could've said a lot of things to this but there's only one question that's been nagging him since that night, "Why?"

Chloe was confused, "W-what?"

"Why would you want _me_ of all people? And why would you want me to sleep with you?"

Chloe felt his throat constrict, she can't form any words that could possibly explain her actions. She sat back to the couch and Derek resumed his position on the love seat. Chloe wiped her eyes and looked up at him.

"I already told you why." She said, "I _need _you, Derek. I can't explain why but since the first time I saw you I already _wanted _you."

Derek was surprised by her answer. She basically confessed to him and here he was, just sitting there doing nothing. He opened his mouth and asked, "Like – what? – love at first sight or something?"

Chloe was taken aback, "I-I really don't know. I mean, sure, I like you, but I'm not sure if it's _like _like or just some other feeling."

"Like lust?"

Chloe flinched. Since that night she admits - though not to Derek, more on herself – that she was lusting after him, but she didn't want him to find that out.

"I-I guess so."

Derek sat back, contemplating on what to do. Since that night when she asked him to sleep with him, he was about to agree, but his more responsible side won out, like it always does, and he left. There's nothing wrong with letting his hormones win once in a while, and they are well overdue. He never let his more animalistic urges win thinking that it would only get him into trouble, but this time, it won out.

He looked at Chloe to see her head down, her hair covering her face. "Chloe…" she looked up at him and saw lust in his eyes, "Come here." He motions for her to come closer. She follows and when she was close enough, he extended his arms and made her straddle his hips again.

This time, he was the one who made the first move, he attacked her lips with his own and Chloe, unsure of what's going on, pulled back a bit.

"W-What - " She started, but was cut off.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" He asked, also confused of her reaction.

"W-Well..." She looked in his eyes and felt the lust all over again. She nodded.

The both of them attacked each other's lips and started another make out session more intense than the other one. Derek reached for her pants button and undid it.

Chloe pulled back to breathe and Derek quickly attacked her neck, finding her sensitive spot right away. Chloe moaned and grinder her hips against his harder and harder as he kept sucking on her sensitive neck.

Derek undid her zipper, and Chloe put a hand under his shirt and felt his six-pack abs. She bit her lip at the sensation of their most private parts grinding against each other, his mouth leaving a trail of hickeys on her neck, and the feel of his abs on her hands.

Chloe stood up and took off her shirt and pants, leaving her in her bra and panties. She took Derek's shirt off as well. His well-toned body turned her on even more and kissed his chest before starting to take off *his* pants. Derek stood up as well and took off his pants, leaving him in his boxers.

They both returned to the love seat and started French kissing. Derek spread her legs apart, not breaking the kiss, and cupped her between the legs which caused her to moan that vibrated straight to their core making Derek harder and Chloe wetter.

Derek rubbed her harder and her body rocked involuntarily under him which urged him further and rubbed harder. Feeling her wetness through the fabric, he took off her panties and inserted a finger, massaging her from the inside.

Chloe moaned louder at the sensation and remembered what happened to her. She pushed Derek off and tried to stop the shaking that was taking all over body.  
She rubbed her arms trying to stop the shaking and Derek held her close. "I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't - "

"Shh. Shh. It's okay, shh." Derek said. He rubbed her head trying to calm her down, and to stop her from crying. "We shouldn't have rushed it."

Chloe didn't realize that those thoughts would bother her, knowing that it was Derek touching her and not a stranger, but she was still, unknowingly, scared out of her mind.  
Derek quickly stood up and got all of their clothes and he quickly put his clothes back on and helped Chloe with hers. Derek felt guilty - and so did Chloe - thinking that he has the power to stop this from the beginning , but didn't.

He put their bags down on the floor and laid down on the couch with a crying Chloe in his arms. He was still trying to make her stop crying until he only heard soft breathing. He looked down to see Chloe sleeping soundly in his arms.

He tried moving, but the slightest move made Chloe stir and whimper a bit. Derek had no choice but to stay on the couch and there he slept as well, with Chloe in his arms.

* * *

**Yahhhh, I wrote this while also watching 1000 ways to die, and to tell the truth, it wasn't such a great show (no offense to those who liked it)  
And when a person's traumatized this happens, right?**

**Anyway, any kinky ideas that you lovely readers want Derek and Chloe to do? PM or send me a reply, it may start on the next or 2 chapters ahead...**

**R&R: Read and _Review_!**


End file.
